A hacker's Bachata
by Jamming With Edward
Summary: Spike nunca creyo que llegaria tan bajo. Que pasa, cuando Ed y Spike intentan atrapar ellos solos a una presa?. no fuese tan dificil si esa presa no fuera un niño de 13 años.
1. The Big Ticket

****

Disclaimer_: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop, how could I if i don't have a gold fish?_  
  
**|Hacker's Bachata| by Lourdes Rivera .**  
  
**Session 1. -The big ticket.**  
  
_"Einnn, Eiinnn..."_ - Gritaba Ed mientras saltaba sobre la mesa.  
  
_"¿Uh?"_- Murmuro Spike entre sueños, mientras una gran burbuja de saliva se elevaba en su boca  
  
_"Ein, Ven bonito... Ven!"-_ Grito Ed mientras se incorporaba en el suelo  
  
**Blob.  
**  
La burbuja de Spike exploto.  
  
_"Julia..."_ - Volvió a murmurar  
  
_"Ven bonito, ¿quieres jugar con Ed?"  
  
"Regresa."_ - dijo mientras otra burbuja nacía. . **Blob**. Edward dejo de buscar a Ein y poso sus grandes ojos sobre el Spike dormido.  
  
**Blob.  
**  
_"Mira Ein, El chico Spike habla Dormido"_- Le parecia facinante aquello a la chica  
  
_"Sí. Julia"  
_  
En un segundo Ed salto desde el piso y se poso sobre Spike. Ein ahora la observaba jadeante. Ed rió. Acerco su cara a la de Spike. Blob. Hasta que estuvieron Frente con frente.  
  
Spike tomo su pistola y en un reflejo rápido la apunto a la nuca de Ed. Entonces, abrió los ojos.  
  
_"¡¡BAAM!!"-_ Grito Ed entusiasmada  
  
_"Oh, Eres tu"_- Dijo Spike retirando la pistola y guardándosela en la pierna.  
  
Ed se puso de pie y salto al suelo. Se incorporo rápidamente, corrió y lanzo a Ein por los aires. Spike se sentó y encendió el televisor. Mientras tanto Ed corría por detrás del sofá con una sombrero de baquero, las googles y haciendo ademanes con las manos, mientras gritaba _-¡ BAAMMM, ¡BAM_!- y perseguía a Ein por todo el Bebop (Ven bonito, ven Ein).  
  
Spike no le prestaba atención, en tv estaba en programa, "Big Shot", The bounty hunters.  
  
_"Este es"_- decía judy- "_El gran tiro del día."  
  
"Querrás decir, de la historia"- La corrigió pancho.  
  
" Eso mismo, El pez gordo."  
  
"El premio Mayor."  
  
"¡El gran ticket!"  
  
"Así es, Space cowboys, tenemos una jugosa recompensa para ustedes de nada mas y nada menos que... 70,000,000 de woolonges"  
_  
_"¿Y quien es ese ticket ganador panchito mío?"_  
_  
"Pues es el mismísimo hijo del multi-rico"  
  
"Se dice millonario, ignorante"  
  
"Eso pues, del multimillonario Malcolm FoxX"_  
_  
"¿¡ESE RICACHON??"  
  
"Sí pues. El mismo"  
  
"¿Y que es lo que pasa huerco?"  
  
"Pos no nos han querido dar esa información"  
  
"¿Cómo que no?"  
  
"Mírate esto"_  
  
En tv aparecía la foto de un niño de 13 años, casi idéntico a ED, pelirrojo y con pecas, la única diferencia es que este tenia frenos.  
  
_"Pero ese no es huerco"  
  
"Claro que sí judy"  
  
"su hijo"  
  
"¿Bueno y que es lo que esperabas?, eso es lo que dije al principio"  
  
"ya veras..."_  
  
La foto del chico volvió a aparecer en pantalla. Spike encendió un cigarrillo.  
  
"_¿Quién es ese niño?"_- Pregunta Ed asomando la cabeza por detrás del sillón.  
  
"_Ese es tu nuevo objetivo"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"¿Sabes donde esta jet?"  
  
"El hombre Jet no esta. Ed lo vio salir y hacer Fiuuu..."  
  
"¿Quieres decir, en su nave?"  
  
"¡¡SIII!!"  
  
"¿Y donde esta faye entonces?"  
  
"Faye- Faye, fue a jugaaar"  
  
"¿Que rayos?, Y ¿Porque diablos no te llevo?"  
  
"Ed le pidió. Faye- Faye dice que no es niñera de Ed."  
  
"¿Y que soy yo entonces?"  
  
"Edward lo miro desconcertada." _

****

A|N: _hey! Que les guste la cosa esta. Tuve que cambiar el formato de cada capitulo, porque al fin se como hacerlo, asi que ahora, vale la pena leer esto, miren que lindo estaaaa...._

Y me costo mucho esfuerzo y tiempo tener que bajar los capitulos de nuevo y eso y ¡lo hice solo por ustedes. : p!


	2. Breaking Sistems

**__**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop, I'm just using them cuz I'm frustrated with them...Do I have to write this in every chapter?

****

Session 2. 

Breaking sistems.

__

"¿A donde va el chico Spike?"

__

"Pues a buscar comida"- contesta Spike tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo

__

"¿Puede Ed ir contigo?"

"No"

" ¿Porque noooo?"

"Volveré luego" – dijo Spike sin prestarle atención

Ed empezó a saltar, mientras seguía a Spike por toda la nave hasta el angar y tarareaba: _"¡Comida, Comida, Comida!"..._

Spike se detuvo, se bajo y le dijo: 

__

"Ed escucha. Quiero que busques toda la información que puedas sobre la recompensa. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Edward se coloco la mano en la frente, en ademan de saludo

"¡_Siii Señor!"_

"Bien. Entonces te veo luego"

"¡SÍ! , ¡SÍ!"

Spike subió a su Swordfish II y salió del angar con increíble rapidez. Edward lo observo hasta que solo fue un punto en el horizonte.

* * *

__

"Esto es Fácil, Fácil"- Le comentaba Ed a Ein _– "Solo necesito entrar a unos pocos sistemas."_

Edward estaba sentada en el suelo frente a su tomato y con la interface de las googles conectadas. A medida que avanzaba se volvía un poco más complicado, pero nada que la hacker mas buscada del universo no pudiese controlar.

__

"¡Ah!. No me puedes venceeeer" - y en realidad no pudo, Edward entro al sistema principal con facilidad – "_Nadie, nadie, nadie"_- Tarareaba mientras sonreía.

La alarma de la PC suena y Ed comienza a Gritar – "_¡Correo!, ¡Correo!"_ – se retira las googles y pega su cara a la pantalla del computador. De repente la cara de una muy mal humorada Faye aparece.

__

"¡Faye- Faye!" – Exclama Ed alegre

__

"¿Ed?" – pregunta al mismo tiempo que mueve la cabeza a todos lados, como buscando algo – "_¿Donde esta Jet?"_

__

"El hombre Jet no Esta" – Responde sonriente

__

"¿Y Spike?, ¿Puedes decirle que me quede sin combustible?"

__

"La persona Spike no estaaaa..".

"¡Uf!" – dice desilusionada alejándose de la pantalla – "_¿Tienes alguna idea de Porque no logro comunicarme con él?"_

__

" Uhhhhm..." – Dice ed rascándose la cabeza – "_Talvez la señal satelital de tu transmisor gama, no tiene la suficiente potencia que requeriría enviar una señal 4160020 desde la distancia en que te encuentras, proporcional a la del hombre Spike"_ – Termina diciendo muy seria.

__

"¿Sabes?, A veces en verdad me asustas niña... En serio."


	3. 2 legged Mushrooms

**__**

A|N: _well... parece que nadie esta leyendo esto, por ahora, pero de todos modos voy a seguir updating los próximos capítulos por si alguno lo quiere leer después, claro que no me estoy rebajando... es que no tengo nada que hacer, mientras escribo esto estoy temporalmente sin conexión... oh well..._

****

Disclamimer: no soy dueña de Cowboy Bebop, si lo fuese, ¿creen que estaría escribiendo para fanfiction.net?

****

Session 3.

"2 legged mushrooms"

Había sido un resto del día muy tranquilo. Ed estaba tirada en el piso del hangar, completamente abierta y con Ein también tumbada a su lado, jadeante.

Observaban el cielo y las nubes detenidamente.

__

"Mira Ein, uhhhh, ¡esa se ve como hongos! – y señala una gran nube en forma de paraguas con patas- _¡ohhh!. Y esa un perro...¡uy! ¡¡Esa eres tu!!" _

Edward se encontraba muy feliz con su descubrimiento cuando Spike voló sobre ella y aterrizo dentro de la nave.

Ed salió corriendo a su encuentro. Al verlo se le abrazo a una pierna y le dijo riendo mientras Spike trataba de sacudírsela:

__

"¿Le has traído algo de comer a Ed?"

"Supongo" – contesta sacando una bolsa de su chaqueta

Ed la toma todavía enganchado de la pierna de Spike.

__

"¿Que es? ¿Que será?...¡¡Hongos!!...Hmmmm..." 

Spike intenta sacudírsela de nuevo

__

"¿Has encontrado alguna información Ed?"

"ghuo guhcha" - contesto Ed con la boca llena de hongos

__

"¿Que es lo que tienes?"

"El niño bonito se llama jess mariano foxX. Tiene 13 años. Nació en la tierra. Signo leo. Vive con su padre. Su mama murió cuando tenia 3."

"Pues eso no nos sirve para nada"

"Sí. Edward lo sabe."

"¿_Y como diablos vamos a encontrarlo?"_

"Ed no ha podido entrar a la computadora del niño bonito. Pero Ed es más inteligente que él".

"¡Ni siquiera sabes donde esta!"

"Unja"- dice Ed tomando otra cucharada de hongos – "_pero Ed sabe como rastrearlo. Espera que Ed traiga su tomato y ya veras"_

En un segundo salto de la pierna de Spike y salió corriendo hacia el interior del bebop. Regreso en un segundo con la tomato en la cabeza.

__

"¿Vez?" – le dice a Spike con el computador todavía en la cabeza – "Ed tiene el rastreador listo"

__

"Así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es... ¿Seguirlo?"

"¡_Siiii!"_

__

"¿Cómo diablos piensas hacerlo si no sabes dónde esta, o donde a estado?"

"Hay, es fácil." – comienza a bailar todavía con la PC en la cabeza _– "busco su ultimo punto, Ed lo encuentra y ¡BAM!"_

"Suena sencillo decirlo..."

"Y hacerlo, y hacerlo, y hacerlo" – siguió con la cancioncita, bailando y saltando.

Spike puso sus manos en los hombros de Ed y la mantuvo quieta, ella seguía moviendo los pies.

__

"¿De que lo acusan?"

Ed se detuvo y se rasco la cabeza _– "Ed no lo sabe todavía"_

Spike la miro un poco confundido. A veces costaba creer que aquella niña fuese en realidad una genio, también era difícil creer que en realidad fuese una niña.

Spike se volvió y se aproximo subió a la nave. Ed estaba en el mismo sitio mirándolo. 

__

"Por cierto" – dijo cuando la nave se aproximo a la pista – "_¿has sabido algo de Faye?"_

"¿Faye-Faye?, Siiiii."-

"¿Que dice ella?"-

Ed deja de sonreír y viro los ojos - _Ed no lo recuerda_

"No importa de todos modos"-

Y la nave despego rápidamente y se perdió en el horizonte, nuevamente.


	4. Naughty Little Boy

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. What I do have is a Dog and a notebook, I don't know if sunrise Will wanna trade them, I'll be happy if they did. 

****

A|N: _Gracias por las reviews que e tenido, estoy muy agradecida, puesto que estaba viendo todos los fanfics de cowboy Bebop en español (¡los cuales es una pena que hayan tan pocos!) Y la mayoría no pasan de 6 reviews así que estoy contenta de que les guste a las pocas personas que leen esto. Gracias..._

****

Sesión 4

Naughty little boy...

Luego de unos minutos Spike recibe un mensaje en el Swordfish II

__

"¿Spike? ¿Dónde diablos estas?" – era Jet por supuesto

__

"Adivina..."

__

"Déjate de payasadas, necesito tu ayuda" – le contesta muy furioso

__

"¿A que?"

__

"A conseguir tu cena. Estoy en la órbita de Nam, siguiendo a Volto, pero te necesito para acorralarlo, se dirige hacia NoX"

" En realidad, No puedo ahora Jet" -Spike miro por un momento la pantalla

__

"Esto no tiene gracia Spike, sé que lo que sea que estas haciendo no es más importante que nuestra C-o-m-i-d-a" – Lo deletreo muy despacio

__

"En serio Jet. Mi pez es mas Gordo. Creo que la cena será más jugosa que unos cuantos hongos."

Jet se paso la mano por la cabeza _- "¡Spike!"_ – Grito muy furioso

__

"Adiós Jet" – Le hizo saludo militar

Spike corto la comunicación y río para sí mismo.

Mientras Jet en su nave se rascaba la cabeza y pensaba _"¿y que le sucede ahora?"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el BeBop:

__

" Mira Ein"- le Decía Ed al perro – _"El niño bonito cree que puede confundir a Ed"_

Ein la observo detenidamente, comprendiendo cada palabra. Ladro en ademan de respuesta.

__

"Muy bien bonito"- paso su mano por la cabeza del perro, luego miro al computador.

Ed se coloco las googles frente a los ojos y conecto la interface.

__

"¡Te encontrare, te encontrare!" – grito entusiasmada, enseguida comenzó a mover sus manos mientras navegaba en la red. Solo fueron unos minutos antes de que encontrara lo que buscaba.

Se abrió una ventana que ocupo toda la pantalla, y apareció la cara de Spike, fumando un cigarrillo por supuesto

__

"¿Lo tienes Ed?"- le interrogo

__

" Sip, Sip" – contesta alegre _– "empezare, empezare a enviar la señal"_

__

"Excelente"

Entonces Ed minimizo la pantalla y amplio la otra de modo que Spike quedaba a un extremo

__

"¿Que piensas hacer ahora?" – Intento mirar hacia arriba; como si pudiese ver algo...

__

"El rastreador seguirá la señal y Ed te enviara las coordenadas al computador del 

chico-spike"

__

"Bien, manos a la obra."

Entre tanto el código era el que no quería ponerlas

__

"Vamos, Vamos, Vamos", - los códigos no entraban – _"¡Te VOLARE!..¡ADIOS ADIOS!"_

Y a la ventana que no permitía el acceso desaparecio en un instante.

Aparecía una sala virtual sin paredes y al parecer sin fin tampoco. Decidió caminar un rato, aunque no parecía llegar a algún lado. Entonces Edward se encontró con un modelo virtual del jess que Ed había visto en la foto.

El sabia que ella estaba allí, solo que no podía verla. Enseguida Ed quiso lucírselas y creo inmediatamente una versión vitual de sí misma.

Virtual-Jess se volteo a encarar a Ed

__

"¿Quién eres?" – pregunta jess. Su voz se escuchaba distante, como un eco perdido 

__

"Soy Ed" – contesta esta mientras se sienta y cruza las piernas

__

"Oh, eres un niño entonces, al fin tengo compañía" 

"NoO"- Edward frunció en ceño

__

"Entonces Ed es contracción"- Puso cara de sabelotodo - _"¿Para qué?"_

__

"Edward Hong Pepelu Trivousky 4th" – contesta con su mejor y más grande sonrisa

__

"Oh... yo soy Jess mariano FoxX – le dijo tratando sé igualarse en nombres _- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – no parecía muy sorprendido o interesado en saber porque Edward tenia precisamente nombre de Hombre

__

"¡Vine a atraparte!" – se jacto Ed de manera indiscreta

__

"Oh"- volvió a repetir jess – _"¿Pense que querrías jugar?"_

__

"¿Jugar?" – Ed se mostró interesada

__

"Sí. Tendrás que jugar de todos modos"

Spike se había detenido mientras volaba, en espera de la señal. Encendió otro cigarrillo.

Jess comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Ed

__

"¿Uh?" – Dijo ella al fin colocándose en pie

Jess camino un poco mas y se detuvo detrás de la chica, a una distancia razonable _–"Por cierto_ – la miro de reojo – _"Ese rastreador. El que intentas usar. No funcionara. No con mi sistema. No podrás atraparme de todos modos. A menos que..._

__

"¿A menos que?" – pregunta Ed saltando y colocándose frente con frente con jess_.- "¿Qué es? ¿Que es?" _

Jess se puso de un rojo encendido, casi del tono de su pelo

__

"¿Porque te has puesto rojo? – La chica le toco las mejillas. Eran suaves, las toco una vez mas y luego toco las suyas. En comparación las del chico eran distintas, mas, tiernas.

_" ¿Que haces?"_- Se despego rápido, asustado. Aquella niña no podía ser mas extraña. 

Ed frunció el ceño nuevamente, esta vez parecía más confusa que otra cosa. Miro a ambos lados y dio una vuelta de carreta en el piso, dos, tres. Jess retrocedió dos, tres, pasos.

__

" ¿A menos que?" Volvió a preguntar Ed cuando se detuvo

Jess se aclaro la garganta, alzo el pecho y respiro profundo – _" Que me venzas en mi propio juego"_- Sonrío por debajo, imaginando lo mucho que se divertiría – _"Escucha... Tienes hasta mañana para decidir"_

Jess volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez maliciosamente. En ese momento fue el quien se acerco a Edward y la miro a los ojos. Ed lo miro directamente. Entonces Jess hizo algo que Edward no esperaba. La beso, fue tan solo un tímido beso en la mejilla, pero Ed quedo estática.

Jess volvió a sonrojarse. Y se hizo sonar los dedos.

Ed fue expulsada de la red inmediatamente. El tomato se apago momentáneamente, una cara sonriente - la de jess- Apareció en pantalla.

__

" Ed, ¿Me escuchas?" – La voz de Spike era clara, provenía de la computadora central y se notaba bastante molesto

Ed Estaba inmóvil, con las googles todavía puestas. A su lado Ein lamía la cara de la chica. 

No se reanimaba, estaba frisada,

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

****

A|N: _¿Les gusto? Dejen aunque sea una línea diciendo lo que piensen, aun si no les gusta... acepto criticas constructivas, pero las flamas las mando por un tubo directo y en vivo a Hungría, y aterrizan en el jardín de mi amiga Agivega, allá ella con mucho gusto se las dará como alimento a su Hungarian Horntail, lindo dragón..._

Estoy todavía de vacaciones navideñas, aunque me queda poco tiempo. Pregunten lo que quieran de la historia y les contestare. O hagan algún comentario, talvez hay un error y no me halla dado cuenta o lo que sea.


End file.
